


A3 Secret Santa 2020

by Algarak



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, i spent like 15 minutes making that poem its so bad help, its also a secret santa thing, ooh winter theme, this is so short im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Algarak/pseuds/Algarak
Summary: Homare. That's it.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Tachibana Izumi
Kudos: 6





	A3 Secret Santa 2020

Homare stares out of the window.

The castle is surrounded by thick fog, snow falling like delicate curtains. The darkness floods in through the fog, concealing the gardens, the gate, anything else that could be seen from the window.

He’s very glad he’s inside. It’s warm, the fireplace crackling with life and heat, blankets and pillows scattered around and on furniture. The bookshelves are lit with flickering, yellow lights.

Homare’s holding a book as well, but he can’t focus on it. He’s too focused on other things.

‘ _It’s so dreadful outside. The contrast is artistic, grand! Alas, such a masterpiece is incomplete, as my true love is nowhere to be found…_ ’

Homare sighs dramatically, getting up and setting his book on a table, wrapping himself in a blanket and sitting by the fire. 

“Cold, frigid, a dreadful storm… My heart, broken, lost and forlorn… I will always be cold when you are not here… Ah, where have you gone, my love, my dear?”

‘ _Where could Izumi be…?’_

Right here, apparently, as the door opens! It’s almost like some winter fantasy, as Homare leaps up in delight.

“You’re here…! Your Majesty!” He declares, immediately wrapping Izumi in a blanket. “Are you cold? Come, let’s sit by the fire, cuddled in a blanket together! And I shall recite poetry until the sun rises!”  
  
Homare laughs, delighted. “Only if you would like that, O Sovereign,” He gets on his knee, kissing Izumi’s hand, earning a pleased giggle.

“Of course.”  
  


Homare lights up, delighted. “What an honor! I shall not disappoint you, my darling!”


End file.
